


Roadkill Roadheal

by VocaloidLuvrDlx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Healing, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidLuvrDlx/pseuds/VocaloidLuvrDlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Jamison find a girl on the side of the road, who Mako decides to take in till she becomes healthy again. Love blooms into an uncertain future with a new member to the Australian crime team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirt

Today was a good day for the team of Australian junkers. Mako and Jamison had spent the day dealing in petty crimes and easy targets. They had robbed two banks that sat on the outskirts of a neighboring metropolis, as civilized as it could be in a world like this, and hit a few more convenience stores on their way back to their home in Junkertown. They now sailed on a long straight stretch of highway that unraveled through the Outback, Mako on his chopper and Jamison in the side car.

 

“Holey moley Hog! We got six thou just by stealin’ from a few suits with safes. This is the best haul this week. We’ve had bettah though.”

 

Mako just grunted in agreement as he kept is eyes on the road through the glass covered eyeholes of his gasmask.

 

He’d been working with Jamison for almost a year now and honestly, he was really enjoying it. He was able to rake in the cash and beat up the suits who deserve it at the same time. After one or two of these crime sprees he could have had everything he ever wanted and yet he always worked for more because it satisfied him. He began to think back to when he first met Jamison when said rat’s voice pulled him out of his own head.

 

“Hog! What’s that up there on the side of the road?” The singed junker pointed to the right towards a heap of…something. It looked pale and dry. “Pull over! I wanna take a squizz.”

 

Mako did as was told and slowed down, pulling across the center line and stopping thirty metres before the object in question. It looked like a body. A human body. He could tell, even from this distance, that it was malnourished and dehydrated. He glanced at Jamison who stood there, wearily, before moving forward and investigating the being. Now, only two metres away he saw something that made his heart wrench into his throat.

 

It was a beautiful young woman, at most, twenty years old. She had black matted hair and a thin physique. Her ribs could be seen underneath her thin tank top which did nothing to protect her from the sun along with her loose booty shorts. There was a broken flip-flop a few feet away, the other still attached to her left foot. Bruises and scars were scattered all over her body. Fag burns and hand marks. She looked lifeless and pale. Mako was about to turn away, convinced that this girl was just another statistic, before he heard a quiet cough, followed by wheezing and then more silence.

 

The larger man motioned for his companion to join him before murmuring. “She’s breathing.”

 

The pyromaniac looks at him incredulously before crouching down beside the body. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shifted her so her torso was now face up. While Jamison was feeling her jugular, Mako couldn’t help but be captured by her face. She was gorgeous, and it seemed as through her face was the only place on her body not marred by abuse. Her chapped lips were slightly open as she gave another involuntary cough in her unconsciousness.

 

“Good eye, mate!” Jamison mused as he lingered over her body. “Now, whatcha saw we do with ha’? We could take ha’ and sell ha’ to the highest bidda’. Or we could leave ha’ for the dingos and not waste our time.”

 

Mako simply shook his head and continued to just look at her from behind his mask.

 

“Then what?” Jamison countered, “You say we take her in?” The question was clearly posed as ironic but Mako only nodded and moved towards the body. He knelt down and brushed some of her ebony hair from her eyes before scooping her up and pulling her close to his body. Her head was supported against his bicep and her body was limply resting against his stomach. Jamison’s laugh made him flinch almost unnoticeably. “Ya gotta be yankin’ me chain, Hog.”

 

But the roadhog just grunted before turning back to the bike. He settled her down in Jamison’s side car which earned a: “and now where am I gonna sit?” from his peg legged friend.

 

And so, as they continued their journey back home with Jamison holding on to the straps at Mako’s back, the biker couldn’t help but wonder who this girl was and how she was hurt so bad…and why.

 

Twenty minutes later, they reached their two bed, two bath, abode on the outskirts of Junkertown. Not many wanted to live near them because of Jamison’s habbits and the pair honestly like to keep to themselves anyways.

 

The rat jumped off the back of the bike and stretched. “It sure is noice to be back home.” He ambled over to the door and unlocked it after a few presses to the keypad.  

 

Mako stayed back and watched silently before turning to the girl beside him. He flinched when he realized that she was awake. Her eyes, a stunning blue in contrast with her black hair, looked up at him. She had fear in her eyes and she made to scramble out of the side car but fell on the dirt covered pavement where the bike rested. Roadhog rushed off of his bike to help, picking her up and holding her like before. The girl wanted to struggle and she did for a short time before hearing grumbling words of relaxation. His warmth soothed her…or maybe it was just the unbearable heat of the Outback that exhausted her. Her world dimmed and she fell out of consciousness again as he carried her into the much cooler house.

 

Jamison already had the air conditioners blasting and the cold air made Mako sigh. He walked through the living room and the country style kitchen (where he could see his companion outside, sitting on the edge of his rip tire and tinkering on a bomb, through the glass of the sliding doors that led to the back yard) into the hallway that held the two bedrooms and one of the bathrooms. He went straight for his own room and after fumbling with the doorknob, her laid her on his California-King sized bed. He turned the bedside lamp on and took the time to assess the damage.

 

Most of the marks on her body were scars, which meant that whatever happened to her has been happening for a while. Her wrists had marks of self-abuse, but there were also long scars along the inside of her thighs and on her stomach that were leading up to what was hidden by her tank-top. Some cuts and bruises were fresh. Seeing a young woman like this, scarred and in shambles, made his jaw clench. He knew nothing about her but he could just tell in his gut that she deserved none of this. He could feel it.

 

He walked out of the room for a moment to retrieve medicine, salves, and bandages from the bathroom along with a glass of water. While in the bathroom, her pulled off his masked and looked at himself in the mirror for a long moment. His face matched the marks along the girl’s body but they were identifiable and from past crime sprees. Other than the scars, he had a very round and filled out face. Everything about his face was round, really. His jaw was strong and his lips, larger than most of the Caucasians around him, turned down in a natural frown even in some of his more content moments. After washing his face, her grabbed all his required materials and entered into his room again. He had a small stool in the corner of the room which he pulled over besides the bed and sat down upon, preparing to start with the minimal first-aid treatments that he knew.

 

He gently wedged a hand under her head and tipped it up, bringing the glass of water to her lips. The water slid down her throat until she began coughing in her black haze. She was still out of it, which he was somewhat glad for since this is the first time in a long time that he had been in this close of a proximity with a female that had not been in violent terms. Setting the glass aside, he focused on the more recent cuts, treating them with triple antibiotic ointment and bandaging them up with gauze and medical tape. Once he realized that not all of them may be visible, he swallowed a lump in his throat and stood up, preparing himself mentally to cross a line that he was not very keen on crossing.

 

As he pulled her shorts off of her legs, more scars appearing on her hips and lower stomach. He then tugged her shirt up over her head. He blushed. She wasn’t wearing a bra. What made him sick though was that most of the damage done to the front of her person was centered at her chest. For a man who enjoyed violence, this made his truly disturbed and he couldn’t figure out why. Whoever had done this should pay too. But now was not the time to think about that.

 

He continued his work and patched up the fresh wounds. He covered her bruises in bruise cream and scars in a scar removing jell. He had a lot of it since he always tried it on his own face but with no avail. Maybe it would work better on her.

 

His heart wrenched again as he flipped her over onto her stomach and discovered her back to be crisscrossed with welts and cuts. He ran his hand lightly across the ridges in her skin and she flinched in her darkness at his touch. Gritting his teeth, he repeated the process he performed on her front to her back and thighs. The house was cold but he was still sweating as he stood and left the room, turning off the lights before closing the door behind him. He decided to drop her scraps of clothes into the laundry machine in the cellar before taking a shower but was stopped by his peg legged friend before reaching the basement door.

 

He felt Jamison give a halfhearted punch to his bicep and turned to seen a pair singed eyebrows waggle and shit eating grin appear on his partners face. “Don’t tell me ya already rooted ha’ ya bastard. She a good fuck?” The junkers eyes flashed to the girl’s clothing before coming back to Mako’s mask-less face. Had that rat just assumed he had sex with her? An unconscious girl who had been clearly abused? No…but he made no attempt to deny it. It wasn’t worth the trouble. He just wished he had his mask on right now cause with his features exposed, he couldn’t hide the blush from his friend this time. He just grunted and moved past his employer and down into the basement.

 

He stayed here to use his own custom made shower, since he couldn’t dream to fit in the one upstairs. He stayed in the shower for quite a while actually, just standing and thinking about what he was going to do with her after she was healthy again. Running his fingers through his now wet, sun bleached hair that hung above his shoulders, he decided he could just let her go and live her life. No one would want to hang around these two misfits for too long anyways.

 

After washing the dirt away from his skin, he wrapped a towel round his lower half and made his way up the stairs of the basement and back to his own room. The girl was still on her stomach like when he left her but her right arm was now tucked under her head and the amount of water in the glass by the bed had decreased. She was asleep though, which he was again glad for. He took his time peeling off his towel and pulling on boxers and sweatpants. For the next ten minutes, he reapplied all medicines and creams he used before onto her body.

 

After that, the only light that was left on was the one in the far corner of the room from the door, next to it was an oversized armchair and a bookshelf. Mako looked at the chair with fondness before settling into it and picking up his guilty pleasure; the Chronicles of Narnia. He read and glanced over at the girl for an hour or so before finally drifting off to sleep, the pages of the book, falling and creasing against his belly.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and the girl he saved talk for the first time and he's very surprised by her.

Sophie Taylor woke up calmly and comfortable for the first time in a long time. The analog clock on the bedside table beside her said midnight. She was still laying on her stomach…still only in her panties. The cool air felt good on her sticky and sterile smelling skin. She propped herself up on her elbows and reached for the glass of water but was startled by a rippling growl like sound coming from the corner. Fill with terror, she scrambled up to the headboard of the bed and spun around, holding up her hands in front of her to protect herself from her imminent death and screwing her eyes shut. She waited for the blow with bated breath. But nothing came.

 

She peaked her eyes open to find a large man sitting, sleeping in a big armchair in the corner of the room. She recognized that tattoo on his stomach from earlier but his mask was gone. He was her kidnapper…savior…she didn’t know which yet.

 

A slight breeze across her chest brought her back to moment and she covered her breasts before taking another sip of water. She really wanted to drink it all down, hard and fast like a good beer, but she knew that would only make her more sick so she took small sips. The water from earlier though, went through her quickly and she now needed to go to the bathroom. Just…how was she gonna leave the room?

 

She had no idea how this man is gonna react to her actions. If she just left the room, he could think she was going to run away. Truthfully, she had no intention of that. She had nowhere to go that was safe and even if this place wasn’t safe, she had been through worse. Anything is better than what her uncle put her through.

 

She decided that just leaving the room would be bad, so she stood up and quietly inched her way towards her captor in the corner. He had taken care of her. She could feel the bandages and medicinal creams on her body. If he had done this, he can’t be all that bad. Right?

 

Left arm still across her chest, she used the other to gently touch his shoulder and wiggle it a little. He didn’t wake up. She put a little more effort into it but was startled when he emitted a loud snore once again. She became more frustrated as he refused to wake and the urge to urinate became stronger. She set both of her hands on his stomach and began pressing against him roughly. She managed a hoarse yet confident “wake up” as she shoved his midsection.

 

With a grunt, the large man began to wake. His eyes drowsily opened to find the small girl he was taking care of leaning against his body though keeping a distance through the length of her arms. Her hair fell over her shoulders and blocked his view of her breasts through he could still see the expanse of scarred stomach and thighs before him. She looked up at him expectantly though looked slightly surprised that she actually woke him up. Her lips were slightly parted and her face was highlighted by the moonlight coming though the blinds of the window.

 

He watched her silently and she did the same. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and he stopped breathing, ready for whatever words she was going to produce.

 

“Gotta take piss.”

 

The words hit his ears like a bullet and he rubbed the shock and sleep from his eyes. “Wh-what?” he mumbled.

 

“If I don’t hit the loo right now, I’m gonna piss me undies.” She took a step away from him and looked away as her arms went back to her chest.

 

Her just looked at her a moment, probably a few more seconds that what was okay but he pulled from his thoughts as a cough ripped through her body. He grunted and placed his hands on his knees, bracing himself as he rose from his chair. Her eyes snapped to his person, now that he was moving, but she was slightly perturbed when he didn’t walk towards the door. He did walk towards the dresser though and pulled out a very large, baggy, grey t-shirt which he tossed towards her.

 

She caught it instantly with one hand and murmured a “thanks” in which he only grunted in return.  He now turned towards the door and she took this moment of slight privacy to pull the shirt over her head. It was so big on her, it reached past her knees and the hem of the short sleeves ended at her elbows. She was engulfed in a light scent of lavender and gunpowder. Weird.

 

He walked out of the room and into the hallway and she fallowed close behind. As they passed the next door down the hallways, the loud sounds of over dramatized porn drifted through the door along with light grunts and clanking metal. Mako was not phase but the girl behind him blushed hard.

 

Another cough came from Sophie’s throat. “Roommate?”

 

“Employer,” her answered as he stopped just past an open door. The room behind it held the toilet.

 

He nodded at her as she walked in, closing and locking the door behind her. She instantly went to relieve herself. She then took a moment to assess the care that he had given her body. It wasn’t hospital grade work but it was better than any first aid she had been given before, which had been nothing. It looked like her had taken great care with her. She didn’t even know this man though she felt more safe here than she has ever felt before.

 

She walked back to the bedroom after splashing her face with water to find the large man sitting on the side of the bed. He motioned for him to come over to him and she did, but stopped about tree metres from him. He motioned again and she took a small step forward. He sighed and rolled his eyes before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her forward till she was nestled between his legs but still a few feet away.

 

She was become afraid. Were things always gonna be like this? An endless cycle of abuse and tending to the sexual depravity of the men around her? But she had done this many times before, she just had to clear her mind and wait till he was done with her. She just had to wait. So she closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists.

 

Even while sitting, he was still taller than her, so he had to lean down a bit to reach the hem of the shirt he had given her. He didn’t miss her clenched fists and he made sure to keep it in his mind to make this as least stressful as possible. Make it quick. He pulled the shirt up over her head and she lifted her arms reflexively. She expected rough hands on her body but she was hit by the coldness of cream being smeared onto her bare shoulder.

 

Her eyes creeped open and she found that the man before held no lecherous expression on his face. Just a serious, determined expression of concentration. He moved from scar to scar along her shoulders, putting on more cream and chancing a bandage when needed. The silence was tense yet comfortable at the same time. It was broken though by the gruff of his voice.

 

“What’s ya name?”

 

She thought for a long moment as he moved down her right arm. “Sophie,” she said quietly, almost as a whisper. “You?”

 

He lifted up her arm to get the underside of it, not daring to make eye contact with her. “Mako. Most call me Roadhog though.” He put that arm down and moved to the other.

 

She looked into his eyes to try to read his intentions but they were just serious. His fingers now began dabbing cream onto the scars, bruises, and cuts they lay in the valley of her breasts. She shivered and closed her eyes. No one had ever been gentle like this with her before and it really caught her off guard.

 

After applying the cream to her chest, he moved down to her stomach and thighs. The cold cream and his cold hands made her breath hitch with every touch.

 

“Turn,” he commanded softly and she did. She winced though as she fell the could cream against the fresh whip scars the ran across her back. “You okay?” he asked through clenched teeth. She didn’t see it but he had an angry look on his face. She only nodded in return and he continued his applications. As he reached down to care for the back of his thighs he broke the silence once again. “How did this happen?”

 

Her breath hitched but she released it when she felt his big hands rest on her hips. She took a few more deep breaths and stared blankly at the wall. “Uncle. My parents kicked it when I was five so he took me in. The arse had a sick mind…” She turned around and brought an arm up to her chest after tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I ran away a few days ago. Couldn’t stand the bloke anymore.”

 

“Understandable,” he said as he handed her the shirt he had given her before. She slipped it on as he stood up and moved back over to the chair he had sat in before. She climbed onto the bed and sat Indian style in the middle.

 

They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke, “how do you make a quid?” If she was going to be with the man for a while, she should know what he does, she reasoned.

 

“Well,” he began as he picked up a hair elastic and starting pulling his hair up into a ponytail, “I work for Jamison Fawkes-Junkrat-as his personal bodyguard. Now we go around shooting places up and stealing from the suits.

 

Sophie’s eyebrows pulled together and she looked at him wearily. “You’re a criminal?”

 

Said criminal grunted in affirmation.

 

She pulled her knees to her chest and looked back over to the clock on the bedside table. It was one o’clock in the morning. Turning back to him, she rested her chin on her knees and mumbled, “you’re pretty gentle for a criminal…”

 

While she had looked at the clock, he had picked up his book from earlier and looked up from its pages, making eye contact with her instantly. “I have my moments.” His eyes turned back to the book. “Sleep.”

 

She did as was told and crawled underneath the blankets of the bed. It smelled like lavender and gunpowder. “This is your bed, right?” she asked before reaching to turn the bedside lamp off. He grunted again as he continued to read. All she could do is blush and breathe deeply.  

 

The combinations of the scents along with the coolness of the air and the warmth of the bed lulled her to the edge of sleep. Her eyes flashed open as the opposite side of the bed, the side she was not facing, dipped and creaked as if a large weight had been added to it, which was correct. Within minutes, snoring echoed from beside her. She fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me nearly six hours to write this chapter. I hope you guys like this and if you have anything to say, please leave it in the comments below. And sorry if the Australian slang sounds weird. I'm American and I just looked these up online. I hope I'm using them correctly.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie wakes up and makes breakfast for the two men she had just entered into the lives of. Jealousy ensues.

It was seven in the morning when Sophie awoke again. But this time, it was to the sound of an explosion. It sounded close. Too close for comfort. She would have jumped out of the bed too if it weren’t for the big meaty arm resting limply across her form. She turned to face the entity that possessed the arm and she was greeted by a loud snore that went directly in her ear followed by a release of hot breath. Mako was on his side next to her, facing her. It was not an intimate position but one of comfort. One night of being here and she felt so comfortable. But no matter how comfortable she was, she needed to get up and check out what that sound was.

 

And so she grabbed the hand that was attached to the arm that was laid across her midsection and she pulled said arm off of her body. The movement roused him slightly, only to turn have him onto his back though, which increased the severity of his snoring. ‘How could he have slept through that explosion?’ she thought. Even so, she corrected the blanket on the side of the bed she slept on and slipped out through the door. She took a short pit stop at the toilet to use it and wash her face before exploring the rest of the floor she was currently one.

 

She walked out of the hallway and into the country style kitchen. Dirty dishes in the sink. Festering cartons of half eaten Chinese takeout on the counter. The fridge had more takeout along with a few essentials. She was about to walk into the living room before she looked through the sliding glass doors that led out to the back yard.

 

There was a man, skin covered in soot and his hair was singed. He had a peg leg and a robotic arm. He was on the ground…tinkering with something. A bright smile suddenly lit up his face as he set the thing down on the ground and stepped a few feet away. A few moments later and it exploded right in his face and a bang went through the air that was similar to the one that woke her earlier. He seemed confident and triumphant. It faltered slightly, though, as he turned around and saw Sophie watching him through the glass. Seeing her in that shirt made her look delicious though. Wait…isn’t that Mako’s shirt? Well whatever.

 

He waddled over to her and slid the door back to enter the kitchen. As he came into the house, she backed away to the opposite side of island, wanting to keep it in between them since she still didn’t know him.

 

“G’day Sheila,” the man said loudly, “the name’s Junkrat.” He held out his metallic hand and she shook it wearily.

 

“I’m Sophie.”

 

He took a step back and gave her a blatant once over before sitting down at the island, resting his arms on the counter. “That sure is an ace name, that is.”

 

Sophie continued to face him but lean back against the counter by the sink as she used onr of the hair elastics she nabbed from Mako’s room before she left and tied her hair into a lone pony tail. “Thanks.”

 

Jamison’s eyes got caught on the scars on the insides of her wrists as she tied back her hair. He was curious. “That’s a nice set of scratches ya got there, Soph. Whered’ya get ‘em?” He leaned his head on the back of his hand and watched her as she opened the fridge, rummaging around for something to cook.

 

“Uncle,” she said simply. She leaned back out of the fridge, holding a carton of eggs, a package of sausage and another package of bacon. She turned back to him and leaned forward onto the island. “Where do ya keep ya pans?”

 

The rat silently pointed towards a cabinet next to the stove and she retrieved a few, placing them on the stove and turning the dials in order to heat up the burners. “Ya cook often?” he murmured into his hand.

 

She sighed and smiled slightly. “My uncle made me cook all ‘is meals. I’ve been cookin’ for ten of the seventeen year I’ve lived so I’m pretty go at it now… It’s a great distraction too…” She phased off for a moment before recollecting herself and cracking five egg into one of the pans, filling the other pans with the bacon and sausage. It’s like she was cooking for five people. Which, weight wise, she was.

 

Jamison and Sophie fell into an amiable conversation about interests. She learned about his pyromania and he learned about her love for dance.

 

“While with my uncle,” she said, “I was kept in the house most of the day and I had to do chores or cook or…other things…but every Sunday, he’d let me got to the dance studio I started at before my parents died and he’d let me dance. That was before he started leaving all this on me though…” She gestured to the markes on her arms and legs. “After that, he made me a shut in.” She laughed lightly. “You actually found me in the process of runnin’ away from him.”

 

“What a mongrel,” Jamison interjected.

 

Sophie hummed in agreement and dropped a few pieces of bread into the toaster. “Do you mind if I crash with ya for the moment. You can guess I got nowhere to go.”

 

The junker laughed and nodded, “A’course ya can Sheila. Move in if ya want. It’d sure be nice to have a woman in here for once anyways.” He made eye contact with her and gave her an eyebrow waggle. “Ya can even sleep with me if ya want.”

 

She smiled fondly but shook her head. “I think I’m good with Mako, but thanks heaps.”

 

He narrowed his eyes as she began plating dishes, small portions for herself, larger ones for him, and the rest she put on a plate and set it aside, for Mako obviously. “Speak of the hog, he sure is sleepin’ in late. You two shag or something?” He picked up his fork and began to eat.

 

Sophie began to cough on the cup of coffee that she had poured herself as his words hit her ears. “N-no, we did not.” Her mind wandered back to when she was practically naked in front of him as he reapplied medicine to her skin. His hands were so gentle…

 

With his mouth full of sausages, he gestures down to her body with his fork, speaking through his half chewed food. “Well, you’re wearin’ his shirt.” He swallowed his food and sat there with an expectant look, waiting for her to explain.

 

“He didn’t have anything else for me to wear.” She began to nibble on a piece of toast.

 

“Why did ya clothes come off in the first place then?”

 

She chewed and swallowed while she tried to think of an excuse that wouldn’t put Mako in a bad light but she couldn’t so she just countered with, “Oi. Stay out my bizzo, mate.”

 

“Right, right,” he said as he began to pile food onto his fork again. “Well, if ya evah in the mood for a naughty, I’ll just be down the hall.”

 

She rolled her eyes and giggled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

She was startled though, when she heard a grunt from the direction of the hallway. Her eyes came upon the pig-tattooed man himself though his eyes were boring a death glare into Jamison’s head.

 

* * *

 

It was eight thirty when the smell of sizzling meat wafted down the hallway and into Mako’s room. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as he started waking up more and more. The smell of meat made his stomach growl though, so he sat up on the side of the bed for a few moments.

 

Had he just slept in the same bed as a female? He hadn’t done that in fifteen years. It’s not like they had sex though. They just slept. But before that, when he had touched her body. She was thin, lithe. It looked like she would break under his touch but the fact that she held some pretty bad scars told him she wasn’t one to snap so easily. And even though she held so much marring, her skin was so creamy and smooth between the ridges of scar tissue. Her breasts were smaller, barely and A cup, but they were still soft. Her ribs could easily be seen below her breasts and her hips weren’t very full. She was still so alluring.

 

How old was she anyways? He didn’t ask. 

 

The smell of breakfast filled his nasal cavities again and he felt the motivation to stand up and make his way out to the kitchen.  He stopped halfway down the hallway though when he heard a conversation on in the room of his destination.

 

He heard Jamison’s voice first. “Speak of the hog, he sure is sleepin’ in late. You two shag or something?”

 

The teasing atmosphere that they seemed to have established before he began eavesdropping was interrupted by a slightly gurgly cough. She seemed to have collected herself before saying, “n-no, we did not.”

 

He then heard his employers voice again, this time muffled by what seemed to be a mouthful of food. “Well, you’re wearin’ his shirt.”

 

“He didn’t have anything else for me to wear,” she retorted.

 

“Why did ya clothes come off in the first place then?” he came back at her.

 

There was a long pause before Sophie’s voice emerged from the silence. “Oi. Stay out my bizzo, mate.”

 

Wanting breakfast and see Sophie again, he began to walk into the kitchen, pausing at the doorway when he heard his friends voice again.

 

“Right, right.” Jamison paused before starting up again. “Well, if ya evah in the mood for a naughty, I’ll just be down the hall.”

 

The larger man’s eyes narrowed at the smaller one. Had he just suggested that Sophie should have sex with him? A flash of jealous passed through him. This peg leg had said yesterday that they should just leave her to die on the side of the highway. No, he didn’t have the right to be intimate with her. Roadhog was her savior. He was the one who helped her and, hopefully, comforted her. This fucking root rat.

 

Sophie then giggled and said something he didn’t quite hear as he shot eye lasers into Jamison’s head.

 

“Mako,” Sophie called, “I made breakfast. Want some?”

 

He looked away from Junkrat and sat down next to him at the island as he grunted in affirmation. He was glad to be greeted with a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Instantly, he dug in. As he ate, he stole glances up at the girl he saved, who was still slowly eating her own food. Jamison had finished already and was lecturing the girl on the finest points of grenades. She half listened and Mako just ignored him all together.

 

After a half an hour, everyone had finished their food and Sophie was washing the dishes while Mako dried. She thought he looked a little out of place as he stood next to her by the sink, holding a dish towel and trying off the plates that were just a bit bigger than his own hands.

 

Nearly done washing the pans she had used earlier, she called for Jamison over her shoulder.

 

“Yea Sheila?” he answered through the door of his room.

 

“Mind if I borrow some daks and a top?”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

When she was finally done, she grabbed the clothes from a beaming Jamison and escaped back to Mako’s room to change.

 

As soon as he heard the door shut, the large man turned around to face his smaller friend. “Don’t touch her,” he said firmly and gruffly.

 

Truthfully, Junkrat had been taken aback. “…What?”

 

“Don’t touch her,” he repeated.

 

Narrowed eyes came back at the taller man as Jamison placed his metallic hand on the counter of the island, leaning against it. “And why not?”

 

Mako took a moment to think but he couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t make him look like a selfish bastard so he just looked away and grunted.

 

The rat continued to wait for a few moments after that, expecting an answer but when he didn’t get one, he began to walk towards the sliding door to the back yard. “Fine, fine. But don’t whine if she comes to me. And after all…sharing is caring mate.” He slipped a cheeky smile in before exiting the house.

 

Mako just stood there for a moment to fume in his juvenile jealousy. He was forty-three for fucks sake, he should be over this.

 

After taking a few deep breaths, he began to make his way back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up till midnight writing this! I'm just really enjoying putting this out there for people to read and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. If you have anything to say, please leave it in the comments. Thank you.


	4. Dishes...Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Sophie have the house alone tonight, and they finally get the courage. Explicit sexy material in this chapter. Children shield your eyes.

Things fell into a steady lifestyle over the next few weeks that followed. Sophie started taking care of her scars by herself, and in turn, she moved out of Mako’s room and onto the couch in the living room. They had talked a lot more since then though, and a lot of their time together was in comfortable silence. When she was left alone during the days that the two men indulged themselves in crime, she would often do the chores, laurdry, dishes, cooking, baking, or just the general cleaning of rooms.

 

With a small portion of the money that Jamison and Mako had stolen, she got herself a small wardrobe. It consisted mostly of tight t-shirts, tanktops, booty shorts, and cargo pants, along with some sports bras and panties.

 

Life was calm (excluding the occasional explosion).

 

But after one of their crime sprees, the two men came back with a set of throwing knives. She became intrigued with them and began throwing them at pieces of wood in the back yard. In no time, she was starting to get rather good at it. She also continued her dancing. And that’s what Mako found her doing as he entered the house one night after grocery shopping.

 

 It was Tuesday, and on Tuesdays, Jamison would go and visit the prostitutes in the middle of town. Knowing him though, he wouldn’t be back till tomorrow afternoon. He used to love Tuesdays but now, he hated them. It was the one day when his employer wouldn’t be here to keep his own lusts in check. Ever since Sophie moved in, he would just hole himself up in his room and try to resist, but in the end, indulging in his own pleasures with his hand as his partner. He felt like a lovesick teenager.

 

In any case, Mako entered the house silently like he always did. Truthfully, he was abnormally quiet for a big guy. She wouldn’t have been able to hear him enter anyways since she had the stereo system blasting this big hit on the radio. It was by a guy named Lucio or something. Mako didn’t know. The song was very bassy though, and it seemed to shake the whole house.

 

He just watched her through the doorway as her body popped and locked around the room, picking up the remnants of their drinking spree last night. They all had a good portion of the twenty-four pack that was purchased and the only one who wasn’t sloshed by the end was the big man himself. He could hold his liquor. Sophie though, was down after two and a half bottles. She never seemed to have hangovers though. She was always a morning person.

 

As she moved around the room, her body undulated to the music. She was tempting like she has been since she moved in, but even more so because her body was only being covered by sinful short-shorts and sports bra. She spun around, to turn to go into the kitchen the place some dishes by the sink and the large man caught her eye. She smiled brightly at him before continuing on her sensual path into the kitchen.

 

Mako swallowed the lump in his throat that he didn’t even know was there. Realizing that he still held bags of groceries in his hands, he stiffly followed her into the kitchen. Her body was still moving in a way that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of but he at least had the control the put the groceries away before standing on the other side of the island and watching her. She was focused on doing the dishes but she was still able to capture him with her lower half.

 

For her, her body was focused on the bass beating through her being. There was no way she could not dance to this music so she just let her body do whatever it felt like doing. A smile was plastered on her face and her hips popped and swayed to the beat. She could tell he hadn’t left for his room yet.

 

She was very curious about how he felt about her. Within their quiet moments, they have had a few cuddle sessions. It was in times where Jamison wasn’t around and they sat side by side, reading or watching TV. He would wrap his arm around her shoulders and she’d lean against him. Sometimes he would trace shapes onto her shoulders, but that was all. She felt safe in his arms, different than when she was held when she was younger. Earlier, embraces were always lined with licentious intent and ended with pain. Being with Mako was pleasant.

 

As she began to dry the dishes that she had washed, she looked over her shoulder and gave the man standing behind her a smirk and a wink. Feeling playful (and a bit more confident), she put a little more oomph into her hips.

 

A bead of sweat rolled off of Mako’s forehead. He may not have been with many women bet he surely knew what a flirt was. But could he really bring himself to touch her like that? She was only seventeen and she had been abused. Raped by the person she called uncle. It was sick. But…it seemed as though she was coming onto him. At least that’s what he’d like to believe…

 

Should he take the chance though? Before he could debate that in his mind, his body moved around the island and up behind her, his hands resting on her hips. Her dancing faltered slightly at the shock of his hands on her body but she became encouraged and she leaned back against him as she began dancing again. Her bottom lightly brushed against his own hips. God, she was so fucking hot.

 

He just stood still as she moved against his body, his hands moving along with her hips. His hands began to wander though. He lost himself in the feeling in her skin as a hand slid up her arm, coming over her shoulder to rest on her breast. The other hand came around and stroked the skin of her thigh.

 

The feeling of his hands, now roaming her body, made her sigh. She placed the dish she was drying on the counter in order not to drop it and break it. Both of his hands wrapped around her waist and she rested her hands on his wrists. Her hips slowed down to a stop.

 

Taking this as apprehension, he leaned over her until his lips were by her ear. “Are you…okay with this?” His voice was grumbly and hoarse, filled with lust.

 

She only hummed and nodded as she leaned her head back against his chest. Finally, with his fears suppressed, he brought his hands up to her breasts, giving them gentle squeezes through the material of her sports bra. His lips lowered and placed kisses along the skin on her right shoulder. A whimper came from her parted lips and the hands on his wrists tightened slightly.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he mumbled against her neck before sucking hard on a patch of skin. She couldn’t answer him for her breath hitched in her throat, which was followed by another, louder whimper. His hands fondled her breasts again, just a bit harder than before. After a few minutes of touching and heavy breaths, he pulled her sports bra up over her head and threw it to the floor. The chilly air of the air conditioned house made her nipples harden. She shivered and he pulled away from her, a flash of disappointment went through her mind before she was turned around.

 

Mako’s self-control was declining. This beautiful girl was in front of him and she was okay with what he was doing…what more could he ask for. As the last of his control slipped, he slipped his hands down her thighs and gripped them hard as he picked her up against him. Once he got one hand beneath her ass to support her, he threaded his fingers through her shaggy hair and pulled their lips together in a searing, bruising kiss. She moaned and melted against him.

 

His tongue slipped past her lips and ravaged her mouth, the fact that his pants were become too tight became obvious as he unconsciously pressed her hips into his. She suddenly pulled her lips from his gasping for air. “Bedroom,” she breathed. And he obeyed. His lips latched onto her neck, sucking at her jugular as he brought her down the hallway into his bedroom.

 

All of a sudden, sensations of his skin against hers left as she was dropped onto the mattress. Her flushed face looking up at him set a fire in his lower abdomen but he did nothing to relieve the pressure in his pants. Tonight was going to be about her.

 

The bed dipped as some of his weight was released onto it: a hand placed beside the petit girl beneath him as he leaned over her.

 

He kissed her again, but gently and calmly. His lips left her and dipped under her chin as he moved down her body. She gasped, when a tongue swirled around one of her nipples. A hand came up to pinch the other one as he sucked the one he was currently tasting. He sucked hard enough to make her she cried out and tangled her fingers into his hair, releasing it from its hair elastic. After a moment, he continued down her body.

 

She felt hot and dizzy. His lips seared a trail down her scarred skin. She was surprised though, when his fingers caught the hem of her shorts, pulling them off her legs along with her panties. He was now kneeling down at the edge of the bed, admiring the sight of her exposed womanhood. Along with her face, this was the only place that didn’t have scars…on the outside at least.

 

She looked wet, but…he didn’t want to hurt her so he had to make sure she was ready and loose. So, with a look of determination, he pulled her legs up over his shoulders. The lust on her face was unmistakable. She had never been treated like this. She had never been so cared for. It wasn’t like Mako was being gentle either-he wasn’t-but he cared and he wanted to please her when she was always the one to please.

 

Without warning, a warm tongue slid against her slick folds. A cry escaped her lips and her fingers white-knuckled into the sheets of the bed.

 

She tasted so sweet. His tongue dived into her wet softness and he was rewarded by a moan. He continued to please her with his mouth, sucking on her small bundle of nerves and stroking her folds with his tongue. Her body began to shake and unconsciously squirm away from him but he griped her hips and held her too him. He worked on her womanhood harder than before and she cried his name as she came against his lips.

 

Her chest heaved as he stood up. He couldn’t help but admire her disheveled body, lying limply on his bed. He leaned over her again and kissed her. She could taste herself against his lips.  Her eyes widened though as something large slipped into her.

 

Heat engulfed her body again and her head fell back against the bed as she arched her back below him. A strangled cry and a moan slipped from her lips. “Fuuuuuck…” Her eyes rolled back in her head as he pushed deeper into her, until he was all the way in. Her hands went to his bare shoulders and her nails dug into his skin. “Shit, Mako…” she said through clenched teeth.

 

He stilled his movements and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb. “You okay?”

 

She nodded and rolled her hips, needing to feel more friction. “Y-you’re just so big.” She looked at him through hazy eyes but his face was frank.

 

“That’s just my finger,” he murmured as he placed his lips against her neck and slipped another finger into her entrance.

 

Her breath hitched and she held onto him for dear life. His dick wasn’t even inside of her and she felt like she was getting ripped apart. His breath in her ear soothed her slightly, though, as his fingers began to move in and out of her. With a curve of his fingers, her world unraveled again as she came beneath him.

 

The man above her felt triumphant as he pulled his fingers out of her. They were dripping wet. After a moment to let her recuperate and to watch her shuddering form, he picked up her semi-limp body from the bed and pulled her on top of him as he sat down where she had been laying. In one movement, he picked her up by the waist and slid her down onto his cock.

 

She was so tight. After holding out for so long, he was on the verge of cumming but the tears that fell on his stomach pulled him out of her reverie. He gripped her shoulders to pull her away and see her face, which was lightly stripped with tears. His chest hurt to see her cry because of him and he swore at himself for hurting her.

 

He used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

She smiled and nodded, leaning her head into his hand. “Yeah. It just…I’ve neva had sex like this before and it…means a lot t’ me.” She lifted her hips and settled them back down against his, creating a steady rhythm. After a while of her riding him, he gripped her hips and moved her faster and harder. She couldn’t even feel her legs at that point and she came around him. The feeling of her tightening on him made him shoot his load deep inside of her.

 

He fell back on the bed, her still laying on top of him. He was snoring in minutes and she fell into sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer to write that sexiness. I hope you like it. Comments are welcome. Thank you!


	5. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison pulls Sophie into the business of crime and she chooses to do something she's never done before.

It had been a month since that night. Of course, they had many like it. Nights when Jamison was out of the house or when he would be able to hear Sophie’s cries of pleasure over the explosions he created. It was on one such night when he had come home with a loud bang as the door hit the wall behind it.

 

Mako and Sophie were just cleaning up after a quite personal rendezvous on the counter of the kitchen island and just as the large man was pulling up his pants, in came Junkrat.  A panicked look came over her face as she swiftly picked up her recently discarded clothes and ran into the bathroom.

 

“Oi mates! I got grouse news right now!” The peg leg rounded the corner to fined Roadhog leaning forward against the island and wiping the sweat from his brow. “Christ, mate. You’ll get even more worked up afta ya hear what I just set us up with.” Roadhog gave him an expectant look as to tell him to get on with it but the smaller junker didn’t notice it as he peeked down the hallway and into the back yard. “Where’s Soph?”

 

“I’m here, I’m here!” the girl in question exclaimed as she rushed out of the bathroom. Her clothes looked in order but her hair was more mussed up than usually.

 

“Right on!” Jamison said with a clap of his hands. “Now that everybody’s here, I can give ya out the situation.” He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, placing it in the center of the counter. It was the schematics of a building. “I’ve been informed that there is a pretty little suit sittin’ high in his tower, dealin’ in lurk. Someone just as shonky wants him flicked but thankfully, this bloke isn’t a suit. He hired us to get the man to clark it…” he paused for a moment as his face flickered with sadness, “but he wanted it subtle and exlposionless. Which I can’t promise but…that’s why we need you!” His eyes turned to Sophie’s and he smiled brightly.

 

She looked very shocked. “M-me?” she stammered. “Fair suck of the sav! I can’t fight.”

 

“Ya don’t even have ta!” he said before rushing around the table and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mako gave an inaudible growl. “All ya have ta do is climb though the vents ta his office, take on of ya knives, and stick it in his jugular.” His mechanical arm mocked the movements of throwing a throwing knife as he pinched one eye closed before moving away and giving her a wink.

 

She seemed unsure and she looked up to Mako for reassurance as Jamison moved back to his side of the counter. She didn’t get any though since his face was unreadable as a brick wall. It wasn’t like that ten minutes ago…

 

“Hog and I will bash the security system and any blues that catch a whiff of ya while ya just b-line ta the suit.”

 

“Payoff?” Mako grumbled as he assessed the job, his arms crossed against his bare chest.

 

“Forty thou and we get to keep anything we find in the suits office.”

 

Roadhog grunted in agreement.

 

A sigh came from the only female’s lips and she placed her hands on her hips. “How do ya even know I can do it?”

 

Jamison laughed. “I’ve seen you split a skink in half from fifty metres away.” Mako nodded in agreement.

 

“The job is tomorrow night, we’ll prepare tomorrow and get it done.” He clapped his hands again. “Now that that’s settled, I’m gonna go wank off.” The shameless man walked into his bedroom, the click of his lock sounding behind him.

 

Sophie took a deep breath and rubbed her face with her hands. “That’s piss,” she said through her palms, “now what am I gonna do?” A big hand came down upon her back gently and stroked the ridge of her spine.

 

“You can do it,” came Mako’s gruff voice.

 

She turned to look up at him and found a genuine smile on his face. “Ya think so?”

 

He gave her a nod and pulled her into a hug. She felt safe again. Suddenly, she felt a hand under her bottom and she was lifted into the air, pinned against his chest. A giggle escaped her lips as he flung her over his shoulder and carried her off to the couch.

 

Her back hit the cushions and a squeal left her lips. “You sure do a corker of a job at making me forget.” Her only answer was a hum against her neck as he got on the couch and loomed over her. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and sucked lightly on her jugular until she was whimpering beneath him. A hand slid down her body and rested on her hip. Even though they had just fucked a half hour ago, he still became hard and throbbed against her leg.

 

She was arching her back beneath him when the click of a door opening, Junkrat’s door, sounded through the house.

 

In a second, Roadhog got off the couch and stood up stiffly. The air was filled with awkward but Jamison couldn’t sense it. Sophie didn’t even thing that he saw them there in the darkness. He just slipped out of his room, grabbed a box of tissues from the closet, and slipped back in. When the door was locked, the pair just looked at each other. Blush was heavy on her face.

 

Roadhog took this as a sign to go to bed. So he pulled the blanket up over her body and placed a deep yet chaste kiss on her lips. “Night,” she murmered. He grunted in return before placing another kiss on her forehead and leaving her for the loneliness of his own bed.

 

* * *

 

The next day was a rush. Jamison stocked up on bombs and explosives, Mako cleaned his gun, and Sophie sharpened her knifes. This was at five in the morning. The other two men were dressed in their normal wear, Mako though had his mask on. Sophie had on cargo pants, combat boots, and a tight black turtleneck. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

 

The worst part was the ride to Brisbane. It was hot and the wind whipping past them was dry. She held onto Mako’s back straps the entire way while Junkrat lounged in the sidecar. The ride took fourteen hours. They arrived at eight at night.

 

She was so tired already, she didn’t know how she was going to do this. But as they job began, adrenaline coursed through her. She was now on the roof of the building, which she scaled using the emergency ladders. Junkrat and Mako were in the basement.

 

“How’s it goin’ up there Taipan?” Junkrat’s voice crackled through the wireless earpiece. She wasn’t sure she agreed with him but that was the codename he had given her.

 

“It’s going good…”

 

“Got the vent grate open?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Right on. We’re shutting off the power in two minutes. Be ready. Once it’s off, we’ll make our way up to you.”

 

“Right on.” She finished wearily. Now she had to weight.

 

Fears played through her head. She was afraid to get hurt…but one more scare didn’t make a difference. And now she was finally able to help them. She leaned her back against the lip off the air vent she was about to enter through and allowed herself a serious of deep breaths. When her watch began to buzz, she stood up and slipped into the vent.

 

It was cold and dark, and she was glad she worn such a thick shirt. She had memorized the map of air vents and quickly found her way to her targets office. The lights were off yet she could still she the man sitting at his desk, pressing at his intercom and trying to get someone to get the power back on. No one heard him.

 

Silently, she worked the grate off of the wall from the inside. If she wasn’t slow enough and subtle enough, he would notice her, so she gingerly took her time. Just as she was working the last screw off, she lost her grip on the grate and it fell into the room. It clanged on the linoleum floor.

 

She screwed her eyes shut and expected for the worse, and after a few moments, a bullet came wizzing by her head. It clanged against the metal of the vents and she cried in pain as her ears burned. Another bullet shot past her and she knew she had to act fast. She looked through the vent and saw that there was another vent behind the man. If she could make it there, she could take him out from behind.

 

She quickly crawled back through the vents and kicked the one behind the CAO open. Almost instantly, she pulled a flashbang from her pants and threw it into the room. She heard a strangled cry and saw this as her chance to enter the room.

 

She slipped in and stayed quiet…at least she thought she was quiet; she couldn’t hear anything. She saw the man leaning over his desk. His hands were on his head between his eyes and his ears, not placing them on one or the other since both were badly damaged. She snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back with one of her knives in her hand. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms made to choke him. The weight of her on his back made him stumble backwards until her own back slammed into the glass windows behind him. She flinched and groaned in pain. A hand flew back and gripped her ponytail, tugging it hard enough to make her scream. The man tried to pull her off of him but her grip was too strong.

 

After what seemed like minutes of struggling, she gripped the knife in her hand tighter and plunged it into his throat. Through the struggling that followed though, the knife moved around his neck and severed both of his jugulars and slit though his trachea. The man fell limp against her and she was trapped between dead weight and glass.

 

The man gurgled blood as he died on top of her.

 

This was…the first time she had ever killed a man.

 

She pushed the body off of her and sat there, waiting for her two roommates to retrieve her. Her hearing came back and she puked onto the floor. What seemed like an eternity later, the door broke open and Roadhog rushed into the room. On weary legs, she stood up and put on a face of disinterest and walked passed him.

 

“Let’s go home.” She said blankly and walked past him out the door that he had burst in through. Mako quickly followed after her. He could clearly tell that something was wrong.

 

Jamison couldn’t sense it though and began rummaging through the room quickly as the sound of sirens got louder.

 

Out in the hall, Sophie slumped against the walk.

 

“You okay?” came the gravely voice beside her. She only nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“That was the first time I killed someone…”

 

He reached down and held her hand, looking at her through the glass of his mask. “If you’re with us…it won’t be the last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This was the first time I've ever written an action scene so I hope it turned out good. Comments are always welcome and thank you for reading and sticking with me through this.


	6. Eggrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio come back from a mission and Sophie needs a shower.

Sophie now had done many jobs with Mako and Jamison and it was only a month after her first. She participated in almost all of them unless she wasn’t needed or Mako thought it was too unsafe for her to go. Truthfully, the more she killed, the more she enjoyed it. It might have just been the two men’s murder lust and psychopathy rubbing off on her, or it could have been her own want for vengeance that always steadily burned in her core. She felt powerful when she took the lives of sleazy men. The men who ran big corporations and had their receptionists on the knees under their desks. The men who stole and cheated money out of destitute family’s. Maybe not physical rapists but psychological ones.

 

Their latest job was just an hour away from the house and they all came home late in the evening; not the next morning which was the norm. The cicadas outside of the house made a loud symphony which drowned out the sound of the motorcycles’ engine dying.

 

A tired Sophie hopped off the back of the bike and walked into the house without saying anything. All she wanted to do was shower and sleep.

 

“What crawled up her nose?” asked Jamison as he slung a duffle bag over his shoulder. The only answer he got from his bodyguard was a grunt and a shrug. “Well, I’ll be out for a few. Gonna grab some chin-din. Whadaya want?”

 

“Eggrolls,” Mako rumbled before he began to walk towards the door of the house.

 

The inside with pitch black, like no one had bothered to turn on the lights at all, but as he looked through the house for Sophie, he noticed that there was beams of light shining from underneath the basement door.

 

He entered through the doors and walked down the stairs in silence. He came upon a quite riveting sight and he had to take off his mask just so that he could see it better.

 

She was standing near his oversized shower pulling her slightly blood crusted hair from her ponytail. Then came off her turtleneck and sports bra. The scars on her back looked raw in this light but the curve of her spine was irresistible.

 

Next came off her shoes, pants, and panties. She was so gorgeous when she was naked.

 

And so she stepped onto the tile floor and underneath the faucet. A small cry of shock came from her lips as cold water hit her skin but calmed down when the hot finally kicked in. She sighed and began washing the blood from her hair and skin.

 

Mako took this moment to enter farther into the room and stripped himself of his weapon, and the straps that held it to him along with his shoes and pants. When he came up from pulling his boxers off, his eyes met hers. Either her cheeks were red from the heat of the sower or she was blushing. Hard.

 

“W-what are you doing…?” she stammered.

 

“Showering,” came her answer. He moved up behind her and she could feel his hard on against her ass; his arms wrapped around her bare shoulders. She felt his big lips press against the skin behind her ear and his right hand moved to grasp her adjacent wrist. “You’re in my shower.”

 

His hands began to roam her body and her own wetness dripped down her thighs. “I could leave if ya want,” she breathed before being turned around. He picked her up and pinned her against the tiled wall.

 

“I wouldn’t let you,” he growled before capturing her lips. The pressure of his body against hers and the heat of the water made her moan into his mouth. He pulled her away from the wall but his left hand stayed beneath her, holding her to him. The other sneaked between them, as much as a big meaty hand can, and began to play with her sensitive little nub. “You’re wet,” he murmured against her lips.

 

She breathed hard but stilled tried to give him a cocky smile. “We’re in a shower, of course I’m wet.”

 

A laugh rumbled through his chest and he set her down on her feet. He kissed a line down her body till he was kneeling down before her. Rough kisses were placed on her thighs and gripped her calf, pulling the leg over his shoulder.

 

He looked up at her for a moment to see a hazy, lusty grin on her face. His eyes stayed on hers as a finger slipped into her and his tongue passed over her clit. Instantly, she was shuddering around him.

 

“Fuck, Mako…” She struggled to breath as he slipped another finger into her and sucked hard on her clit. Cries and moans escaped her lips as he pumped his fingers into her. Her legs began to buckle and she was closing in on her release. “Please…I’m gonna…” Her plea turned into a whimper as her pulled away from her.

 

He stood up and kissed her hard before turning her around and pressing her up against the wall of the shower.

 

“I need to fuck you,” he murmured before lining himself up with her entrace and fulfilling his need. He filled her and she whined in pleasure as he hit her deepest parts. One of his hands went to her hips and steadied her against him, the other went to brace himself against the wall. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room as he set a steady rhythm. She cried his name over and over and he pounded into her hard until he was on the verge of cumming.

 

He paused though, when he heard the sound of the basement door click open. He slowly placed a hand over her mouth and used his other hand to widen her stance a bit more and spread her legs.

 

“Mate, are you wankin’?” It was Jamison’s voice and it came from behind them.

 

Mako suspected that from Jamison’s position, he would not be able to see the petite girl whom he was blocking the view of. All he could see was the large man standing under the water, hunched over, leaning against the wall with his hand by his dick.

 

His breath was hot against Sophie’s neck and his hand on her mouth pressed against her slightly harder.

 

“Yeah,” he answered through a mumble.

 

“Well mate, I don’t blame ya,” barked the junker. “With a Sheila like Soph in the house, I’ve been doin that even more myself, no porno needed.” There was a slight pause that seemed slightly reminiscent. “I would love to see her in the nuddy… But I’m gonna respect ya and not touch ha as long as you do the same. One for all or none for all right? I think that’s how it goes. By the by, do ya know where she is?”

 

Staying still like this was about to make Mako lose his mind if he hadn’t already lost it. He felt her wetness quiver and tighten more and more as Junkrat continued to talk. He wanted to move inside of her but he wouldn’t give himself that liberty with his employer in the room. He could tell the girl in front of him was surprised, panicked, and confused all at the same time. “No,” he said through a growl. His grip on her thigh loosened and gently stroked the skin there in an attempt to calm her.

 

The uneven click of Jamison’s gait started to sound up the stairs. “Alright, well, you’re dinna’s coolin’ upstairs. Happy wankin’.”

 

Once they heard the sound of the door’s click, Mako removed his hand from Sophie’s face. She turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. She seemed very confused.

 

Her voice came out as meek and cautious, “why did you tell him not to tou-oh fuck!”

 

He promptly interrupted her thought by almost pulling out of her and slamming back into her. He held up this hot and heavy pace. Knowing that Jamison regularly though about Sophie in a sexual made him feel territorial even though he knew he had no stake over her. They didn’t verbally commit to each other but carnal moments like this made him feel devotion. He wanted her to know that he was the only one who could make her feel like this.

 

He rammed into her, pushing her up against the wall and rutting her like his life depended on it. Her face and breasts were flat on the cool tile and her hands tried to find traction but failed. She let loose unyielding cries that rang in his ears like Mozart. He felt himself coming back to the edge of release and he reached down, placing a finger on her clit and rubbing it like mad.

 

“Oh fuck! Mako! I’m coming! Fuck!” Her screams echoed through the basement and he hoped to God that Jamison didn’t hear them. But as he tipped over the edge, he didn’t seem to care anymore. With a whimper, she contracted around him and shook. She had tightened around him so much that he was forced to pull out of her. It surprised him though when a gush of fluid sprayed out of her and she nearly collapsed onto her knees. He still pressed himself into her again and gave several more thrusts before pulling her onto him, down to the hilt, and releasing himself deep inside of her. He coated her inner walls with his semen.

 

With them both spent, he kneeled down on the floor and brought her down with him. The warm water of the shower still rained upon them as they caught their breaths.

 

He slipped out of her and rubbed soothing circles onto her shoulders. He could hear her take a deep breath before he heard her voice. “Why…why did you tell him not to touch me…?”

 

Mako took a deep breath of his own and released it through his nose as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. “When we found you,” he began, “he suggested to either leave you or sell your body…”

 

She took a moment to think about what he said and then pulled away from him slightly so that she could turn around and see his full face. He looked distraught, like he didn’t want to tell her this but she needed an explanation. The expression she gave back to him told him to continue.

 

“I said that we’d keep you and I knew that from what he said earlier, he would only use you for his own pleasure…” He paused and looked into her eyes. “He probably would have taken all that back now that we have you as a member of the team.”

 

She looked down at the tile before taking his large hand in her own. “And you told him you wouldn’t touch me?”

 

A sudden laugh shook Mako’s body. “No. Don’t know where he got that.”

 

Sophie smiled and brought his hand to her cheek. “I’m glad you found me…for many reasons,” she said before kissing the palm of his hand and standing up. The sight of her naked form turning off the water and walking away felt bittersweet.

 

She dried herself off quickly and then reached into the clothes drier and pulled out a pair of panties, sweatpants, and a tank top. Before she could pull them on though, large hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck before leaning down and reaching past her, into the clothes drier for his own pair of pants.

 

They both dressed quickly and went upstairs, meeting Jamison in the kitchen who had piled the island high with cartons of Chinese food.

 

He looked up from his plate of chowmein when a suspicious look came over his face. It was directed towards Mako. “Why were you down there with Soph?”

 

Mako could only cough violently to cover up the stress while Sophie answered. “I went down there to take care of the laudry.

 

“But he was showerin.”

 

“He was dressed when I got down there.”

 

“I didn’t see you come in.”

 

“You were too busy with your food.”

 

Jamison couldn’t make another rapid fire comeback so he just shrugged and continued to eat.

 

Sophie sat herself down and began to eat while Mako grabbed a few beers from the fridge and set one down in front of her.

 

“No thanks” she murmured.

 

Jamison looked at her in shock. “No thanks? No fuckin’ thanks to a beer?”

 

“Just don’t feel like it,” she said as she took a bite of Mako’s eggrolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter a lot. I feel like it established a deeper connection between Mako and Sophie. I hoped you liked it as much as me and please leave a comment if you so wish to.


	7. Breaking the Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie tries to end the suffering. Tries.

The house filled with heavy breaths and a soft guttural hum.

 

Mako’s fingers ran through Sohie’s hair and she looked up at him with big, cheerful eyes. Her lips were tightly wrapped around his erection and the suction she created felt maddening. This was the first time that she had blown him and he was unsure if she was ready for it but she insisted (she had clearly done this before). And he was sure as hell glad that he had let her because next to actually fucking, this was pure bliss. His head fell back onto the back of the couch and his fingers tightened around the base of her ponytail. She began bobbing her head a little faster and sucked on him harder. He looked back down at her and her eyes were closed. She was tasting and enjoying every inch of his length and it made him even harder to see her getting so into it.

 

His hand trailed down to her cheek and she looked up at him again. “Deep breath,” he said and she nodded. After she took her breath, he pressed her head down onto his cock. He could feel himself hit the back of her throat and she moaned deeply around him, sending vibrations up his length. Gripping her ponytail again, he moved her slightly on him and gently fucked her throat. Tears were welling up at the corner of her eyes but she did not gag, she only looked up at him with her doe eyes.

 

As he felt himself getting closer to cumming, he pulled her off of him and picked her up. With amazing speed, he stood up and leaned her over the couch, practically ripping her panties off of her body with the need to be inside of her.

 

Now behind her, he lined himself up and thrust harshly inside of her. Her cry echoed through the living room and he gripped her hips, only able to pound into her a few times before releasing inside.

 

They stood there for minutes and Mako leaned over her, resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“Ya always cum inside,” she murmured after placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I know.”

 

“Are ya tryin’ ta get me knocked up?” She let out a nervous laugh yet fell silent when he ran his big hand down the front of her body and stopped on her lower abdomen.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

There was another quiet moment before he stood up and pulled his pants back up and Sophie picked up her panties. Her eyes went from the tattered piece of fabric and then up to the large man. “Thanks mate.” Her voice was a sarcastic drawl as she walked over to her little dressing in the corner of the living room.

 

She pulled on a new pair of panties and cargo pants. She still had her bra and tank top on from earlier. With the final touch of redoing her ponytail, she looked presentable. Good time too because right as her hands dropped from the back of her head, Jamison entered through the front door.

 

“Oh mates!” he bellowed.

 

“Job?” Mako grunted.

 

“Yeah. Just a town over.”

 

“Who are we hittin’?” Sophie asked as she pulled her turtleneck off of her body.

 

“A bloke by the name of Steven Parks-“

 

A sudden violent cough shook through her body. Mako could tell that she was terrified for some reason. Jamison didn’t notice though and just continued.

 

“He’s runnin’ a human traffickin’ ring. The rellies of one of the girls who got napped want him dead and all the other girls safe. In words, no explosions. That’s why we need ya Soph. Ya good with the quiet stuff.”

 

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. “G-got it…”

 

“We’re leavin’ in half an hour,” Junkrat said before he left for his room.

 

Mako and Sophie were now alone again. She was sitting on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing lines down her spine.

 

“You okay?” he asked in as gentle of a voice that he could manage.

 

“No.” She buried her face into his chest. “I will be after this.”

 

* * *

 

They were now at the residence in question. It was a quaint little cottage, painted in pastels, on the edge of society much like their own house was. Except that the yard was very groomed. Green grass stood out uncannily against the tan dust of the ground around it. Lilies, tulips, roses, daises, sunflowers sat around the base of the cottage. A girl was sitting on the ground, tending to the flowers and pulling weeds. She looked dazed and didn’t even look up to the sound of the chopping approaching.

 

They all jumped off the motorcycle and walked up to the white-picket-fence’s gate. Mako noticed the movement white lace curtains move. Young women looked out of the windows and the trio of junkers.

 

Within a minute, the door opened and a man stepted out. He had a bright smile on his face.

 

The man’s voice was smooth. Sultry. Hypnotic. His hair was slicked back and he wore a pinstriped suit. “Sophie,” he said, arms widening in as if to give her a hug. “Welcome home!”

 

A sense of confusion fell over Mako and he looked down to see Sophie’s face. Her face was blank and her eyelids looked heavy. Just as he was about to grab her hand, to give her the assurance she seemed to need, she walked away from him. Silently, she made her way through the gate and up to the man who was supposedly Mr. Parks.

 

“Thank you so much for bringing Sophie home.” He wrapped an arm around Sophie’s shoulders, running a lecherous eye over her body. He turned and began to walk towards the house with Sophie.

 

Mako’s fists clenched and he felt Jamison punch against his arm.

 

“Mate…shouldn’t we do somethin’…?”

 

“No.” He grunted in return. “This is her uncle. She needs to do this by herself.”

 

“How do ya know that?”

 

After a moment of silence, just as Sophie and that disgusting man were about to enter into the cottage, his fists unclenched and he relaxed. “I just know.”

 

On Sophie’s side, she was terrified behind a hazy screen. The sound of that man’s voice lulled her into submission, just like it does for all the other girls on the property. In truth, he wasn’t her uncle. After her parents died, he adopted her from an orphanage and brought her into his harem of hypnotized girls and young ladies. She was trained, and brainwashed. It was just a lucky chance that she broke free from it and ran away. Now she was back and she was petrified.

 

His lips came close to her ear and his licentious, voice poked through the wall and shattered the glass. “You sweet little whore…” he whispered, “are you excited to be punished?” His hand came down and gripped one of her ass cheeks, painfully, probably leaving a bruise. “You’re now my new favorite toy.”

 

Everything came back and she gripped his wrist. “I’m not your toy…” She mumbled. Lightly fast movement brought his arm behind his back in a painful chicken wing and she pushed him down onto his knees with the strength she acquired while with the junkers. A knife came out from her belt and she held it to his chest. “AND I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING WHORE!” she screamed as she plunged the knife into his heart.

 

From where Mako was standing, the struggle looked like a show. Sophie’s rapist was on his knees, on the cobbled stone of the path that led to the open door of the cottage. Blood dripped from his mouth and chest, At least five young ladies looked out of the door and watched as the man they had all been manipulated bleed to death. He slumped over and Sophie removed the knife from his chest.

 

Blood stained the cobblestone. The sounds of women weeping filled the air. They ran out of the cottage and surrounded the dead body. “Sophie,” one of them yelled, “why did you kill him?”

 

Sophie just smiled with her blood splattered lips and petted the woman’s hair. “It’s all right. He was a bad man.” With that, she walked away from the body and ladies. She turned away to pull out her cell and make a call.

 

Junkrat turned to Mako, an expression of awe on his face. “What the piss was that?”

 

Mako just shrugged and watched as Sophie walked towards them.

 

“I called the police. They’re comin’ to get the girls. We better split.”

 

“Are ya okay Soph?” Jamison said, worry in his voice.

 

She nodded and got on the back of the chopper. They made their way home as the faint sound of sirens rang through the air.

 

* * *

 

They got home and Sophie instantly went into the house.

 

“Goin out!” Jamison called before walking down the road.

 

Mako walked into the house. He found her weeping on his bed.

 

“It didn’t help,” she whined into the blanket. She sat up and he could see that her eyes were read and tears streaked lines down her cheeks. “I thought…maybe once I killed ‘im I’d feel okay…but it still hurts. I can still remember when he touched me or pimped me out to others. It hurt and it still hurts but I can’t forget. I hate this!” She began to weep again, but this time, it was into the crook of his neck. “I want to forget…” she whimpered against his skin.

 

Mako pulled off his mask off before leaning down to kiss her on her forehead. Once her sobbing subsided, he pulled away from her and placed his big hands on her cheeks. “You’re past makes you. Hold onto it.” He pressed his lips to her and she kissed him back.

 

Suddenly, she pulls away with a cry. “Ow, fuck!” Her hand went to her abdomen.

 

His hands went to her should instinctively. “What?

 

“My stomach just hurts, that’s all…” Another shot of pain rocked through her. It felt like her body was gonna explode. She jumped off of the bed and ran to the toilet. She heaved and puked into the toilet. Everything she had eaten today escaped her body.

 

She looked up at him, from her place by the toilet, and she looked pale. A drop of blood dripped down from her nose and she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter felt good. Please leave comments if you so wish to. Thank you.


	8. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, a bombshell is dropped.

“We have a problem,” Mako said through his cellphone.

 

“What is it mate?” It was Jamison on the other end.

 

Right now, Mako was running around the house in a worried mess. He had previous laid the unconscious Sophie on his bed. Even though she was out of it, her face still reflected the pain in her body and she whimpered into nothing. Mako pulled his hair out of his ponytail and pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt on. “Sophie’s sick. Going to take her to the hospital. If you come, shower and put on clothes that will cover your prosthetics.”

 

“Hog…” came a whine over the phone, “you know how I hate to shower.”

 

Mako pinched the bridge of his knows as he picked Sophie up with one arm, heading towards the door. “Do you want to save her or get arrested?”

 

“Okay…I’ll meet you there.”

 

The call clicked off and he tucked the phone into his pack pocket. Sophie was writhing against him in what seemed like agony. He tried to gently place her in the sidecar and then took off down the road to the nearest hospital. It was a half an hour away.

 

That hour was hell. He couldn’t feel anything but guilt and all he wanted to know was the cause of her suffering. Was she poisoned? If she was, he would hunt down and slaughter the motherfucker who did it.

 

Once he got within a block of the hospital, he pulled over into a secluded alleyway. Didn’t need anyone recognizing the chopper.

 

He ran the rest of the way with her in his arms.

 

When he got into the ER, it was mostly empty. His panic was certainly noticed by the nurses and they rushed over to him.

 

“Sir, what happened?” one of them asked while instinctually taking Sophie’s pulls.

 

“She ill. I think she got poisoned but I don’t know. She puked and fell unconscious. Her nose was bleeding.” All of this was said in raspy gasps and the nurses led him over to a bet to set her down.

 

“When did this happen?” The nurse was putting an IV into her arm.

 

“Half hour ago.”

 

“Do you know of any previous medical history?”

 

“I,“ he didn’t know if he should say it or not but with her like this, he guess anything could help, “I know that she’s been rapped throughout childhood.”

 

“That all?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The nurse began ushering him out of the cubical as a doctor rushed pass to see her. “Just wait in the sitting area, we’ll call you when were done.” She disappeared behind the curtain.

 

And so he sat in on the only couch present, since he could fit in none of the chairs, and waited. Nurses and the doctor when in and out of the curtains regularly. It was a half hour later when Jamison appeared. He looked…very uncomfortable. Long pants, long sleeve shirt, pale, unsinged skin and hair. You could tell that he just wanted to set off an explosion right this moment but he held himself together.

 

“Any updates?”

 

“No,” grumbled the hulking man.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She just puked and fainted.” Mako leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face with his hands. “I could have prevented this…”

 

“Prevented what?”

 

“I think she got poisoned.”

 

“How d’ya know that?” Mako turned to see the incredulous face of his employer.

 

“I don’t.”

 

There was a sudden pat to his shoulder. “If ya don’t know, don’t expect it. We’ll just wait and see what happens, and hopefully, it’s just everyday gas.

 

At that moment, the doctor who had been working on Sophie came out though the curtains, heading straight for the two men.

 

“She awake if you want to see her,” she said.

 

Instantly, both of the men stood up and rushed through the curtains.

 

She looked pale and restless. A hand was placed on her stomach, most likely still in pain, and the other gripped the sheets of the bed. She turned her head when she made eye contact with Mako. Something has to be seriously wrong. She’s never like this. She’s not one to break eye contact with someone she feels so equal to. At least he hoped she saw him as an equal.

 

“You two may wat to sit down,” the doctor said from behind them.

 

Jamison took the seat by the head of the bed but Mako continued to stand on the other side.

 

“Okay…well...” she began, “it looks like she wasn’t taking the pregnancy to well and her-“

 

“Hold on!” the smaller man interjected. “Pregnancy? Soph was knocked up?”

 

“Yes,” the doctor continued, “and her body wasn’t taking so well. It was trying to abort it, have a miscarriage, but we gave her some medication to stop it. The pregnancy should continue as normal.” She then turned directly to Sophie. “Have you had anything to drink in the past few months? Smoked? Hard drugs?”

 

“No,” she murmured, “I thought I could have been pregnant so I’ve been staying away from alcohol.

 

Mako was in a blur. She was pregnant…what? His ears blocked out all conversation and he just looked down at her, a confused look on his face. Sophie didn’t notice though.

 

“Well that’s good,” the doctor amended, “looks like your five weeks along so we can prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and some medication that will ensure your body won’t try to abort the fetus again. You can be on your way back home tomorrow morning. Here are some pamphlets outline healthy habits and diets. Now, because of your age, you’ll have to take extra precautions but it should be fine.” She handed Sophie and she could only stare at them blankly. The doctor’s eyes when back to the two men. “Now, would either of you be the father?”

 

Jamison’s laugh broke through the curtained off cubical. “Nah, neitha of us is the bloke. Both said we wouldn’t touch ha. Right mate?” He looked to Mako for assurance but got none.

 

The silence was think and Mako just continued to look down at the girl in the bed beside him. Her eyes turned up to his and he could see the fear in her eyes. Fear of what…he wasn’t sure but he wanted it to disappear.

 

“I’m the father,” he said a bit to clearly for his liking. He just…suddenly felt pride along with the guilt that hit his body like a sledgehammer.  

 

“Ya fucking serious mate?” The junker was about to talk his bodygaurd’s ear off but stopped when he saw the look that was passed between the now expecting parents.

 

Mako’s hand came up to Sophie’s cheek and tears started running down her from her eyes. “What am I gonna do…?” Whimpers escaped her lips, a threat of the sobbing that could come.

 

Sensing the situation, the doctor pulled Jamison out of the cubical and pulled the curtain behind her.

 

Mako whipped the tears away from her cheek with his thumb and knelt down beside the bed so he could be eyelevel with her. “No, what are _we_ gonna do,” he corrected her. His free hand placed itself over her stomach and he looked deeply into her eyes. “Do you want to keep it?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw fell slack, like she had just been deeply offended. “O-of course I do!” Her eyes glanced back down worry washed over her features again. “Do you?”

 

He let loose a rare smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Yes.” He watched the worry melt from her face and she smiled, relieved tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Thank God.”

 

He leaned forward and placed his forhead against her. “I love you,” he grumbled.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They kissed and it was slow, soft, and gentle. There was peace in their bodies and everything felt resolute and balanced. That was true until Jamison burst though the curtains.

 

“Are you guys done shaggin’ already?” He went over and punched Mako in the shoulder after the large man pulled away from the kiss. “Considerin’ that you two are head over heels for each other, I think I can look past the misunderstandins and back ya up. After all, I’m gonna be an uncle!”

 

Laughter shot through Sophie and she whipped away tears that were now out of joy. “Good, I’m glad.”

 

A wide smile plastered itself on the peg-leg’s face. “Now, who wants a cold one.”

 

“Beers are not allowed in the ER.” The doctor quipped behind him. “Visiting hours are over though so I’m goin’ ta have to ask ya to leave.” She turned to Mako and gave him a smile. “You can stay though, since you’re the father.” She left the cubicle and Jamison fallowed.

 

Now that they were finally alone again, Mako turned to look into his lover’s eyes.  


“Are we seriously gonna do this?” she whispered.

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“Well,” she started, “I always thought people like me-people like us-shouldn’t have kids. Like we weren’t fit to raise them or bring them into this world because of who we are. I…never wanted to have kids once my parents died. I didn’t him or her to end up where I ended up, to live a life like that. But with you, even in a crime ridden life like ours, I think I’m comfortable being a mother.” She laughed lightly and let her head fall back onto the pillow. “I don’t think I’ll ever believe it though. It just feels so surreal.”

 

“Same,” Mako grumbled.

 

Soon after that, a nurse came in and injected something into her IV. Whatever it was must have been a sedative because she fell asleep minutes later.

 

Even though she was sleeping soundly, Mako couldn’t sleep the entire night. All he could do was think about how everything had changed. Psychopathic criminal turned to psychopathic criminal and dad. This was gonna be a bumpy ride, but he’s been on worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going on this experience with me. I was thinking about just leaving it there and ending it with an epilogue but if enough people want it to continue for a few more chapters, I will. So please, give me your feedback and we'll see where this goes. Thank you!


	9. Epilogue

Roadhog held his cellphone up to the side of his head where the words of his lover flowed out from the speaker. He was surrounded by other Overwatch members but he kept his attention on the woman at phone.

 

“Now, don’t go get yourself killed on this mission. I need you alive to look after things when ya get home. It’s so hard being home all by myself to do the dishes, and laundry, and clean the house and watch after an ankle biter.”

 

He grunted into the microphone as he began to hook ammunition onto his body. Wedging the phone between his shoulder and the side of his head as he picked up his gun to inspect it. “It’s an easy one.”

 

“If you say so,” she murmured. “It just kills me that you’re not see her often. She’s always askin’ where you are and what you’re doin’. You know how I can’t tell her everythin’.”

 

The hulking man switched the phone to his to his other ear and placed his gun down on the table beside him. He leaned against it and the picture of his love flashed in his mind. “I know.”

 

A voice became prevalent in the background. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He thought it said.

 

“Speakin’ of the wallaby,” Sophies voice chimed, “she’s be jumpin’ around all day waitin’ for your call. Wanna talk to her?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Kay. I’ll talk to you later. See ya in a few weeks. Love you.” A kissing sound rang through the speaker.

 

Mako looked around at the other people surrounding him and her grumbled softly into the microphone. “I love you too.” He made the kissing sound back and then the phone went quiet for a small moment.

 

The sound cracked through when a little girl’s voice rang through the speaker. “Daddy! Daddy!”

 

“Hi Mia.” The man pulled out a photo from one of the pouches on the straps that run across his chest. He found himself looking at Sophie and standing next to her was a tiny little girl of four and a half years old. She had light pale skin, the roundest, cutest features, and long black hair that practically was identical to her mother’s.

 

“Daddy! I made a knew friend!” She sounded so energetic and happy. He could just picture her jumping around his feet, her tiny arms wrapped around his big belly in the best hug he’s ever felt. “

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yup, her name is Anna and we both like sunflowers and drawing butterflies…” Her voice fell though, when she had gotten over her high from telling him the big news. “When are you coming home?”

 

“Soon.” The man glances around and all of his fellow Overwatch members were getting hyped. They began flocking towards the door of the airship and he took this as the sad cue to end his call. “I gotta go now baby.”

 

“Okay, bye daddy. I love you!”

 

“I love you too.”

 

The hatch opened as he clicked the call to an end and slipped it back into one of his pouches. Within seconds, he was spraying bullets into the omnic crowd before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite satisfied with how the last chapter ended so I added a little more. I hope you like it. If anyone has any requests for M/F oneshot fanfics, I might take them on. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I plan on continuing it for a few more chapters but I don't exactly know how long. If you have any suggestions or ideas or anything, please leave them in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
